Episode 156
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 157|Next Episode -->]] Date: May 27, 2011 Length: 1:38:30 Hosts: '''Chris, Brett, Tyler, Charlie and Henry '''Special Guest(s): Intro: The Larry Sanders Show Closing Words: '''Tyler: "I love you. Goodnight, and good luck." '''Closing Song: '''Chessmaster ---- '''Content Covered: *L.A. Noire five-star walkthrough and newspaper guide *L.A. Noire film reels and landmarks guide *Dirt 3 Review Notable Facts: *Tyler Wilde's last episode while working at GamesRadar *Hosts talk about their middle names (1:13:50) Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Kung Fu Panda 2 on Kinect, have you played it Charlie? *I get it we all want to work for Mr. Decker. *Wait a week, it will be cheaper. *They were triple uncircumsized. They had an afterskin. *Hobos drive in corrugated cardboard jalopy. *Jesus does not hate you for masturbating, Jesus does find it disgusting wiping cum off your belly. **Henry "That's just sloppy." **Chris "What if I want to get itpast my bicep?" *You are filthy Charlie. You and me together. *Even if I'm in a olane, I want to get sperm over my shoulder. *TalkRadar the Movie. It isn't a movie but it is. *Leave it to Charlie for a more depressing analogy. *What are your post rapture plans? **Charlie "I'll be the only one here in heaven." Brett Elston *There's 2 Mexican gangs and you kill all of them. *Tyler's been raptured to PC Gamer. *I'm annexing the desk for the rest of of my Iron Man figures. I'm gonna bring all my GI Joes, all my Iron Man, and all my Star Trek ships. *Because I have every starship they made into a toy which is really cool. Tyler Wilde *Pick it up and shoot them. *If you buy L.A. Noire used, some of the cases are already finished. *If TalkRadar sucks you can listen to the PC Gamer podcast. *I'm spending E3 introducing myself. *Lazer Time with Tyler Wilde ended before it began. *Bolo Brett, I know more than you. *I live with Chris. We only have 1 shower which means we have to shower together. I mean that because that was Chris tells me. **Charlie "Does Tyler Nagata join you?" **Tyler "Yes it's a crowded shower." *I'm getting an operation to get my consoles removed. *An intern at PC Gamer got e something from Subway. *Logan Decker is a character that eats orphans. *I said whatever and Logan turns around and stares at me. *When are you yelling at your interns and when are you joking? *He forgot about the pre production phase of the Rapture. *That's what they had for parkour in the 40s. *It's post Nazi WWII pipes. *L.A. Noire was not written in the 40s. *Working at PC Gamer my mouse and keyboard glow. Charlie Barratt *I've already sold it to Gamestop. *Is that a PS3 exclusive? *You don't write newspapers in the post apocalypse world, you leave audio diaries. *Is it true dicks were black and white in the 40s? *They were colorized in the 60s. *The whole goodbye should be fuck you PC Gamer. Henry Gilbert *I've ignored every Dreamcast film. *They were black or white. *I didn't know in the late 40's that everyone climbed storm drains. *The clue collecting is a million times better than Heavy Rain. *If I was a cop and I saw a gun in the house when I was about to interview for a murder, if they were involved in the murder I would point a gun at them until theyadmitted they did it. Question of the Week: What's your most remembered in-game death? *Charlie: Maria Santiago in Gears of War 2 *Henry: Nicole Brennan in Dead Space *Chris: John Marston in Red Dead Redemption; Rookie Cops in L.A. Noire *Tyler: Alyx Vance in Half Life 2: Episode 2; GLaDOS in Portal. *Brett: Celes Chere in Final Fantasy VI Link: TalkRadar 156 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 157|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011